Versions of Destination: Benford
Destination: Benford was founded in late August 2018. The name was submitted by FinnlayX and all developers had a vote on it and chose that to be the name. Before DB, it was known as "Benton County Rail Simulator" (BCRS) but was a SCR name rip-off and a free modelled game. BCRS Version BCRS is NEVER referred to as DB 1.0, as DB came after. BCRS was a game that Carl placed together during 6 months of just messing around with free modelled trains and scripts. It was open around August 10th 2018. It was a large circular line with a lack of scenery and NXTransit Track. The trains were all free modelled and there was no GUIs other than the main menu and the driving gui. The driving system was a free model by NSNidPL and all the GUIs were made similar to GCR. Many people hated the game as it showed a lack of creativity from Carl and was frequently attacked by a group called 'Centro Travel' - a group Carl had difficulties with following his past as an exploiter. It was eventually shut down near the end of August 2018. DB 1.0 Destination: Benford Version 1.0 began development in late August 2018. The map was fairly small and could be completed in around 15 minutes. There was basic scenery which was an overall improvement to BCRS. The trains were created by actual developers and Carl's programming had become more advanced. Doors can be opened via GUIs, players could teleport to different stations and there was actual settings and useful mechanics for the player. However, they still used NXTransit. This made the trains look horrible. The sounds were poorly programmed. In February 2019, the game opened although it was closed at the end of March. DB: Remastered (2.0) Destination: Benford | Remastered began its development in April 2019. Carl had brought in new developers, such as JalnnoxxRBLX, Eddiefan336,BuiIdTheBuilder and Rock_HBRF to assist with development. Build worked on the map while Rock and Jalnnoxx worked on the trains. The map was much bigger. Carl's programming had become more efficient and he programmed all the mechanics mainly from scratch. There was more scenery, although by release around 45% of the map had no scenery whatsoever, such as Greenbridge and Alfreford stations. Ticket machines, Settings GUIs, Gamepasses and a store were all added in this update as well as a massive GUI overhaul to make it look more modern. A new logo and icon was also created. One of the problems that still existed were that other trains could switch junctions and would derail other people's trains. The sounds were better programmed but there were still issues with linking it up to the throttling. Detailed trains arrived, thanks to Eddiefan336, JalnnoxxRBLX and Rock_HBRF and players had a lot of fun with them DB Remastered was significantly better than the previous versions of DB and it attracted a lot of players during its first weeks with high ratings. DB: The Northern Lines (3.0) Destination: Benford | The Northern Lines began development in July 2019 Originally, it was meant to just be a map extension with a few new trains and systems, although Carl got fedup of having to move a lot of things so eventually he scrapped it and decided to rebuild the entire game. Carl began working on new driving systems, routing systems, GUIs (with assistance from Rock_HBRF) and generic roleplaying mechanics which would make the game much more enjoyable to player. Rock_HBRF created a brand new, more realistic class 66 exclusively for DB. Eddiefan336 built a Class 20. BuiIdTheBuilder built the crane at the docks, which is amongst one of the most realistic structures in the game. JalnnoxxRBLX built Alfreford's new signal box which is another realistic structure. The GUIs have been revamped and the game is much more modern than what it has been before. The map is larger with a power station, colliery and the return of Scotland Docks. Some stations were carried over here from DB: Remastered, mostly those built by BuiIdTheBuilder, a contributor and former map developer. DB: TNL is set to release in 2020 and expected to attract a large quanitity of players as it's looking to be an amazing railway game.